Entwining dragons, Take my Love Rai
by BluStar
Summary: Raimundo's on the Heylin, why cant kimiko get over it? Has she feelings for him still? Does she feel that maybe she belongs by the side of wuya too? (RaiKim) Full of Twists
1. Please Dont Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Name: Entwining Dragons, Xiaolin Showdown**

**A/N: Hey, I finally got round to making a Xiaolin showdown fic, hope you guys like it, it's a Rai/Kim fic**

**As the final raindrops fell from the Xiaolin temple Kimiko slowly rested her head on Raimundo's chest.**

"**You know how I feel Kim, but with the shen gong wu and everything I think it's better as a heylin" He said as a raindrop fell from his face**

"**But Rai, you don't understand, just because you're not a Xiaolin apprentice doesn't mean you have to desert your friends, desert me" She put in every bit of emotion she could find inside of her and then some.**

"**Wuya's my friend now and she will come back, even if I have to destroy every single one of you, im sorry" Raimundo turned away from his loyal friend and slashed a portal open with his Golden Tiger Claws "Bye" **

"**Sorry Rai"**

"**So is it true Kim? Is our friend really gone?" Asked Omi**

**Kimiko passed her normally happy friend and headed for the Xiaolin sleeping mats **

"**Kimiko?" Omi asked once again, assuming the truth**

**Kim fell to her knees in front of a picture of the four Xiaolin Dragons, she saw Raimundo as a tear painfully fell down her face, dripping on the mat**

Why Rai? **She thought** What's so wrong with the Xiaolin side? You would rather have Wuya's gifts more than my love?

"**Kim, There's another active shen gong wu in Rio" Dojo announced, rushing into the room, smashing his dragon face against the wall**

"**Rio? Raimundo's home town?**"** She said, lifting herself to her feet**

**A/N: Not too bad eh? Read n Review! I really tried with the emotions in this fic, Chapter 2 soon**


	2. Showdown In Rio

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin showdown**

**A/N: I know what your thinking, Damnit BluStar's gone and updated his fic again, oh wait, why are you reading this then? Oh well, maybe I should lighten up, anyways, Enjoy**

**The winds blew a fierce blow, Kimiko, Omi and Clay rode on Dojo's back and landed at the beach of Rio de Janeiro, Raimundo's home town.**

**As they landed on the beach Omi brought out the third-arm sachet and handed it to Clay, giving Kimiko the Hanabi Star and suggesting splitting up to find the shen gong wu**

**Meanwhile a portal opened up near a fruit stand in the streets and Raimundo popped out of it, he wandered around the sidewalk for a while figuring out where the next item would be when he spotted Kim walking onto the path, he followed her under a small canopy**

"**Rai? I was hoping to see you" she smiled "listen, does being your enemy really mean we have to hate each other?"**

"**No" He replied "there's something I want you to understand, I don't want to be your enemy"**

"**Does that mean you'll come back?" Kimiko's face lit up**

"**No, but I do love you, and I hope you still love me back" Rai explained**

"**Of course I still love you Rai, I love you with all my heart and more, but I don't want to have to keep fighting" She said and hoped that Rai understood**

"**Either do I, perhaps you should join us, free candy y'know"**

"**As much as I love you, you can't expect me to just join Wuya like that, im a Dragon Apprentice and you're a heylin warrior" **

"**Fine, but consider it, bye" Raimundo added as he used his Golden Tiger Claws to teleport out of Kimiko's way**

**she continued to walk down the sidewalk until realizing she was completely lost, not knowing whether it was left or right she was heading, and even forgetting which way she had come, until finally walking into a ladder in confusion, as she looked up she saw that the ladders lead up onto the roof, if she went there she would at least know where she was**

**As Kimiko climbed the ladders she saw Raimundo jumping after a pair of shoes that were flying from roof to roof, as he caught them he realized that Kim's hands were also on them**

"**Ah, Kim, looks like there's just one thing to do, a Xiaolin showdown, up for it?"**

"**Name the Game" She said**

"**A game we locals are used to, a furious game of football, first to 3"**

"**Ok Rai, Gong Ye Tampai"**

**As the two shouted the opening words of the challenge the rooftops grew in size, as Kimiko looked down she saw that they were up in the clouds, Purple beams arched to create two football nets at each end and a strange orb dropped down for a ball**

"**Sorry Kim, this is gonna be easy" Raimundo said as he hit the orb with his foot and directed it perfectly into the net while Kimiko cowered in fear of being hit,**

"**Ah ha!" came a familiar voice, it was jack spicer "Go Raimundo!"**

**As the ball reappeared in front of Kimiko she weakly shot it past Raimundo's legs and into the other goal**

**The ball appeared once again in front of Kimiko, who shot it out of the arena and down into the streets**

**Raimundo, who was determined to get the ball jumped off the sky-high rooftop to retrieve it**

**Suddenly, a portal opened up behind Kimiko, throwing out the ball which shot into Kimiko's goal, another portal opened up spitting out Raimundo**

**As the ball dropped once again Kimiko gathered her strength and hit the ball into Raimundo, knocking both through the net**

"**Sword of the Storm, Wind!" As the falling Raimundo pulled out a sword from his back he boosted up into the air and landed slowly onto the roof**

**When the ball dropped onto the pitch for the last time Raimundo booted it at Kim**

"**If we're gonna use shen gong wu then I'd better show you the power of a Dragon Apprentice, Star of Hanabi! Fire!" She shouted, pulling out the star Omi had given her and firing it at the ball which shot into the net, winning Kimiko the match**

"**Wah! I lost a game of football to a girl?" Raimundo said as his draw fell to the floor "Ok Kim, you win, no hard feelings, just remember you've always got a place in the heylin team"**

**Just then Omi and clay jumped on to the Rooftop which had returned to normal**

"**Ah, Kimiko, you won the Shoes of Shiang Di" Omi said**

"**Sorry Omi, when you love someone as much as I love Rai then you'll realize why im doing this, im a heylin now" Kimiko told Omi and clay as she vanished with Rai in a flash of green**

**A/N: Sorry if you don't like the fact that Kim n Rai are now in league with Wuya, Updates soon**


End file.
